Love You Like A Love Song
by xXLittleHimeXx
Summary: She didn't think she was this different. She couldn't understand anything this man was trying to tell her. A Chiyugen? Even through all this, she finds slight comfort in the youngest Son. But can he even help her understand who she truly is? Goten/oc


**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. If I did…oh if I did *chuckles*… I also don't own the song by Selena Gomez that based this entire story. I do own my two characters in this story.**

**A/N: Bahh, I really hope you guys like this story. :o It took quite a while to plan out… ._. This is a GotenxOc and TrunksxOc but it's mainly based on the girls' story. The rating is M for future chapters but I will warn you beforehand if anything comes into play. :D ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><em>I Love You Like A Love Song<br>_Prolouge_  
><em>

"Are you sure this is wise, Chinatsu?"

A young man questioned as his mate passed him and walked out of their hiding place. The woman sighed and flipped her long brown hair across her shoulder, gazing into the small bundle in her arms, the child hidden within the sheets, "Honestly Satoru… what other option is left?"

Tears filled her green eyes but her pride forbade them to fall. A gentle caress of her cheek caused her gaze to meet one of black. Her husband and mate smiled lovingly at her, "It is for the best…" Satoru looked over his shoulder to the small oval-shaped pod that was given to them beforehand, "Lord Masanori is also sending his offspring to safety. Who knows how long it shall be before our planet is completely destroyed."

Chinatsu sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead, who in return continued to snore lightly, "Please be safe my child… danger will be far from you once you leave this place."

"It's time Chi…," Satoru hissed as he gazed past the green mountains, sensing a strong power approaching, "They are coming… and we are outnumbered."

Chi nodded, her face became stern as she walked carefully to the pod, placing her daughter within, "I love you my daughter," She took out a small chain and tied it to her daughter's small foot, "My energy is within this… Use it when you feel all hope is lost."

"Chi!" Satoru pulled out his staff and removed his cape, his white hair flowing freely, "she must go now!"

His mate quickly closed the pod and kissed the cold glass separating her from her child, "Live and Prosper..." She opened a hidden panel on the side of the small ship and set a destination. Explosions came from the nearby city, stating the war had started. A small tear left the woman as she stepped back and watched the pod shot into the air and disappeared into the atmosphere. A hand wrapped around her waist in a supportive manner, "She'll be safe Chi," Satoru nuzzled her hair, "Now we must face Freeza's army… or die trying."

Chi looked up into the man she's grown to love, "For our people," She laced her long elegant fingers into his, "Anything."

Satoru looked within the city, towards the tallest tower of the castle, "Masanori… I hope you were as lucky as we, my friend… may your child be safe."

* * *

><p>A blast erupted from the small city and shook the entire foundation of the castle, alerting all those<p>

"My lord!" a blond man burst through the door of the King's chambers and in a frantic state saluted, "Lord Masanori! We are being attacked from the west and north sides! The North squads don't know how much longer they can hold out!"

A man with long gray hair sighed as he quickly adjusted his armor, "Yes, I know that Geo," He faced his guard with a scowl, "Withdraw half of the southern squadron and send them for support."

"Yes sir!" With another salute, Geo headed out.

A small figure stood in the shadows, its tail flicking behind it, spoke gently, "This will not end well… your people are healers, not fighters."

Masanori stood against the windows of the balcony that were shrouded in red curtains, peeking through to watch his city crumble, "Our people, you mean. Just because you are not of my kind does not mean you are not a part of them. You are my wife, are you not Bunko?"

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "of course.. I was merely being specific…" The young woman sighed laid her head against his strong back, "To think this started because of me… I'm so sorry Nori…"

"Nonsense," he turned and meet the dark eyes of his mate, "If you say that, you take back ever being with me…" Masanori moved a fallen brown strand of hair behind her ear, "I know you do not mean that."

Bunko smiled gently and looked over her shoulder, "I don't… if not, our beautiful little girl would not be alive…" Her tail gently caressed the small child in the cradle not far from them, "We must save her…"

Nori walked over to his child and held her in his arms, "She will be sent to safety, away from this place."

His wife stood beside him, a proud smile on her face, "Yes, such a gem should not be lost… a Sayiajin and a Chiyugen, only one of her kind…"

A huge rumble shocked them both. Bunko hissed, "Nori… we need to get her out of here. They've penetrated the east wing," She kissed his cheek gently, "They are after her, I'll distract them with a falso*."

Nori nodded but cupped her cheek with his free hand, "Be safe. Meet me in the Launch room, we will fight together." With that, Bunko took off with an extra blanket.

Masanori acted quickly and pushed over a large statue, revealing a cement passage underground that was used only in case the fate of the kingdom was in danger. He jumped inside and sealed the entrance. He set the child down and removed his cape, wrapping her within, "This should protect you." The king picked her in his arms again and sped down the narrow tunnel, feeling it rumble and shake as more explosions destroyed the land above. He soon spotted a large metal hatch at the complete end of the tunnel. His gaze turned fiercer as he sped up his pace.

Then, a large blast in particular caused the ceiling above him to crack. The path behind him started to become covered with falling cement and dirt. He glared and held his daughter protectively in his arms as more pieces crashed around him. Once to the hatch, he tried to push it open with no success. He cursed at himself now remembering the lock. Holding his free hand above him, he sent a small ki blast that broke the hatch door completely. He crawled out a coughed as the tunnel completely filled with rumble and dirt.

"We made it…" Masanori sighed and glanced around his surroundings then down to his offspring, checking if she was wounded. He chuckled, "Even after all that, you still lay in a peaceful sleep little one. Now… for your ship…" He stood and glanced around him, surprised to find none of his men assigned to the Launch room nowhere to be seen and the pods untouched. Masanori smiled proudly, "Fighting for their kingdom I suppose… brave and honorable men they are..."

He walked to an available pod and typed in the destination, "This planet should do you well my child." He placed the bundle into the cushioned seat, "Be safe… Live and Prosper."

The small child wiggled and opened small eyes as a pair of blue eyes met their counterpart, yawning a little. Her father smiled, "Beautiful and strong, just like your mother. Good luck my child."

Masanori stood back, a sad smile on his face as the pod launched out of the opening and into the atmosphere.

"Daddy will always love you princess…"

* * *

><p>"Hey princess," A young man with a fisher's hat grinned wide and pointed over to a gentle flowing stream, "Why don't you head out first and set up?"<p>

A small 13 year old girl smiled and picked up a large box of fishing equipment and began to run off, "Okay daddy!"

"Hey, be careful now! I don't want you to fall in!" He shouted and shook his head, "That girl is just like her mother."

The blond girl carefully put down the box with a huff, shaking her hands for the pain to subside, "Ouchie…that hurt my fingers. That was a lot heavier than I thought…" Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a small glint from afar, "Huh?"

She carefully walked along the river and past a few trees until she came upon a clearing. She glanced around "Now where's that.. Wa-wohhh!" She gasped as she tripped and fell into a small crater, rolling until she hit something cool to the touch…with the back of her head, "OWWW!" She clutched her head and hissed in pain, "Ow ow ow ow ow… What the heck was that?" She turned and her eyes widened in shock.

"W-what is this?"

Curiosity got the better of her as she placed her fingers against what she believed was a metal oval. She jumped back as the glass top snapped open. After waiting for a few seconds, she slowly approached the object again and peered inside, her honey colored eyes widened in shock,

"A… a baby?"

* * *

><p><em>Footnote: *A falso is exactly what it sounds like, a fake. Chiyugen's learn at a very young age to create falsos in order to escape in a dire situation. In this case, Bunko had learned this from being with Masanori for so long that she had picked up skills from his people. It only works if the ki used for it is the same as the object escaping. A regular Chiyugen would split their energy into two thus creating a replica, or, for easier definition, a clone. Bunko used her own energy to create a clone of her daughter, that's why she took a blanket. Since the girl was only a child, she could easily get away with the small trickery. c:<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anddddd that's all for the introduction. :D I'm sorry that one girl's intro was shorter than the other and that the arrival on Earth was about only one. I wanted to leave just a little imagination for you guys. If you think this is interesting so far, please review~! This was the only short chapter in this whole story.**

**Hotaru's and Mariko's past will be placed in the future 'w' **

**Please review~! It'd mean so much!  
><strong>


End file.
